deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mac vs. Eren Yeager
Little Mac vs. Eren Yeager is the first DEATH BATTLE! created by LOLroll. Description Punch-Out!! vs. Attack on Titan! Will Little Mac get the Champion's Belt? Or will Eren Yeager take out the trash? Opening Wiz: Determination is key for transforming average joes into high classed fighters. Boomstick: ...such as Little Mac, the king of the ring, Wiz: And Eren Yeager, destroyer of Titans. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Little Mac (Cue Punch-Out Jogging Theme) Wiz: Little Mac isn't just your average boxer. Before meeting Doc Louis, a former heavyweight champion... Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait. Why is he called Little Mac? Just how small is he? Wiz: Well, 4'8, to be exact. Boomstick: Holy shit! Why would someone like him want to take a boxing career in the first place? He'd just lose all of the time... Wiz: And how exactly? Boomstick: Well um... Wiz: Anyways, he was turned down by every boxing instructor due to his short stature. Boomstick: Until a chocoholic boxing champ known as Jerome Louis, also known as Doc, saw some potential in the little midget. Then, he took him under his wing, and led him to become the best boxer the WVBA has ever seen. Unbelieva-''' (Clip of Mac defeating various boxers) '''Boomstick: What the FUCK?! How did he do that without even losing? Wiz: Do you have a problem with that? Boomstick: Yes, I do. How did the fight not turn out the way everyone expected it to? I was thinking it be like " 1, 2, 3, 4- Oh wait, he's dead" and then the other guy would win, and Little Mac would never be remembered again, and be disowned by his parents. Where is the logic here? Wiz: He's not as weak as you think he is. Name: Little Mac Age: 17 Weight: 107 lbs Height: 4'8 Wiz: Little Mac is just as powerful and durable than the average boxer. Boomstick: Maybe even, a little too powerful. Wiz: Little Mac is able to run fast, and can easily run under projectiles and high attacks. However, he does have some disadvantages. Boomstick: He doesn't jump very high and his air moves are weak, talk about becoming less powerful than a pillow, but as strong as a stone when you are on ground ''' Wiz: He can use moves such as the Straight Lunge, the Jolt Haymaker, and last but not least, the Star Punch. '''Boomstick: Which can instantly KO enemies if done at the right time. (clip of Little Mac star punching Glass Joe, with Wiz's head from the Death Battle Q&A 2 video covering Glass Joe's head) Referee: TKO! Boomstick: Hehe, classic Wiz... Wiz: Anyways, when he grabs a Smash Ball, he turns into Giga Mac, a giant hulk of a man, who has the same abilities as regular Mac. Boomstick : Wait? Don't you mean BIG Mac? Wiz: No, they can't name him that because is shares the same name of McDonald's sandwich. Boomstick: Ah man, I can't make any sandwich jokes now... Speaking of which, I need to order McDonalds. See ya! (Death Battle logo transition) Eren Yeager (Cue Shingeki No Kyojin theme) Wiz: 100 years ago, humanity was threatened with extinction, Titans roamed the Earth, killing their prey in the worst way possible... Boomstick: By devouring them, vore-style. Wiz: What are you doing here so early? Boomstick: I just need to borrow your car keys, since I broke mine during Dan Hibiki's analysis in the previous episode. (cut to flashback to Dan Hibiki analysis) ''Boomstick: If Dan can do it I can! Alright, watch out Wiz, '' (struggles to do the Satsui No Hado but falls over) Boomstick: Damnit! Fell on my keys! ''' Wiz: Fin- (Boomstick drives off) Wiz: Oh god... That's my car he's using. Wiz: Anyways, humanity later built a giant wall that worked well until 100 years later, when Titans started breaking in. Wiz: Then, when the death tolls were rising, so what did humanity do? Wiz: They reunited the Survey Corps, a squad of highly trained Titan slayers who used gadgets such as 3D Manuvering Gear, and two effective blades that are used to slice the weakpoint of the Titans, their spinal cords, located at the back of their necks. Wiz: Getting on to Eren's story, His life was normal, until a Titan destroyed their house, trapping Eren's mother in the rubble, her life ended when a Titan fatally snapped her back and then devoured her. Swearing to slaughter all the Titans, he joined the Survey Corps. Name: Eren Yeager Age: 15 Intention is to kill all Titans Is a Titan Shifter Wiz: Eren is highly skilled, he may have sucked at first, but now he has been training relentlessly to slaughter the Titans for the sake of humanity and to avenge the people killed, including his mother. '''Boomstick: (mouth full of food) And his training caused him to kill the Titans that slaughtered his family. Wiz: Rrriiiggghhhttt... Boomstick: Not only can he use some boring-ass human stuff, he can also transform into a freaking Titan by self-injuring himself! Wiz: Eren can do this because he is one of the few Titan Shifters, people who can transform into these monsters, they get all abilities normal Titans have... Boomstick: Except they are way fucking dumber as Titans. Wiz: Um... ok, but they still fight for the good of the people. Boomstick: Haha, right. (Clip of Eren fighting the Female Titan) Wiz: Ugh... (Death Battle transition) Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combantants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all... Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Eren is traveling from mountain to mountain on his Maneuvering Gear, while Mac is training with Doc Louis on the ground. Eren's gear malfuntions and flies towards Little Mac and Eren slams into him. While on the ground, Eren wakes up. Mac wakes too and punches Eren in the stomach. Eren flies to the opposite side and gets up, ready to fight. FIGHT! Eren steps back a far distance and launches his gear, When the ends get near Mac, he punches them out of the way, sending them into mountains of both sides of Eren, Eren gets stuck hanging while Little Mac does his rapid jab on his chest, damaging Eren's ribs. He tries to uppercut Eren, but Eren gets free by cutting his gear's ropes and then he uses them as weapons by slashing at Mac, sending him flying. Eren then jumps to Little Mac and uses his swords on his chest, ripping his tank top and creating a scar. Eren prepares to kill Mac, but he uses Slip Counter and punches Eren a distance away. Mac then charges a Flaming Straight Lunge which misses Eren. Eren then does a sword/punch combo on Mac, then knees him off a bridge. Eren prepares to leave, think Mac is dead. A flash of light appears from the botton of the gap, then a figure pops out from the gap and jumps at Eren, sending him flying. He then is revealed to be Giga Mac, He then performs a Jolt Haymaker on Eren, burying him. He them punches at Eren's upper body repeating every punch. As he is about to smash Eren's skull, Eren then bites himself, causing a flash of light to appear as he shifts into a Titan. Titan Eren then fist fights with Mac, Mac is about to release his KO Uppercut. When he does,everything is slowed down, showing that Eren dodged the punch. As Little Mac keeps raising his fist, Eren shoves his arm into Giga Mac's stomach, crushing his organs and killing him. Eren then returns to his normal form, standing next to Doc Louis. Doc Louis is shocked upon seeing Mac's corpse, which causes him to drop his chocolate. The chocolate is dropped in slow motion, then it hits the ground. Doc becomes angry at Eren and reveals his jaguar pattern. Doc: Now you've done it! You won't like Doc when he's angry... A WVBA message appears to Eren titled "You're Fucked" Message: Warning, Removal of chocolate may be hazardous to your health. Doc then chases Eren offscreen and beats him to death. KO! Outro Boomstick: Oh my god, someone call the WHAMbulence! Wiz: Eren may have killed Little Mac, but even the toughest of warriors cannot survive Doc's chocolate induced rage. Boomstick: If Eren's gone, who's gonna protect us from those giant, nude, freaks of nature?! Wiz: Titans are not real, Boomstick. Boomstick: Will you protect me, Teddy Ruxpin? Wiz: Ugh... The winner is Doc Louis. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015